Kind of Magic
by Amira Devant
Summary: Pogue’s very possessive. Just ask Caleb. CalebXPogue. Set after the party in the beginning of the movie. Caleb didn’t go home alone. What could or should have happened if I had my way… Lime, citric mainly.


I watched this film ages ago and started this story back then. I'm not sure what to think of it now, so please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Covenant or making any money from writing about it.

Summary: Pogue's very possessive. Just ask Caleb. CalebXPogue. Set after the party in the beginning of the movie. Caleb didn't go home alone. What could or should have happened if I had my way… Lime, citric mainly.

Kind of Magic

* * *

With his mother's words still ringing in his head, Caleb opened the door to his bedroom, with Pogue trailing behind him. Once inside the safety of Caleb's room, Pogue wrapped his arms around Caleb.

"If there is anyone out of the four of us that can resist the temptation, it's you Caleb. Your mum's just worried about losing you too."

Caleb sighed and withdrew from the warm embrace. "I know," he replied, peeling off his jacket, "I guess I'm a little scared of ascending."

Pogue gave him an understanding smile and took off his own jacket. He then pulled off his sneakers and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Caleb. Caleb just shook his head at the other boy's action and opened his closet to put his jacket away.

"Not that I'm complaining," Caleb said, back facing Pogue as he searched for a hanger, "But why are you here? There is school tomorrow."

At this Pogue got up from his position on the bed and walked over to Caleb, his feet making no sound on the carpeted floor. "Simple," came Pogue's reply from behind him, "I didn't like what I saw tonight." And those arms were wrapped around Caleb again.

Putting away his jacket in the appropriate place and shutting the cupboard, Caleb suppressed a smirk and asked innocently, "What did you see that you didn't like?" He turned, still locked in Pogue's embrace, to look at the younger boy. The light was dim, playing off Pogue's blond hair, highlighting it.

Pogue growled slightly and pushed Caleb against the door of his cupboard. He placed his hands on either side of Caleb's head, effectively trapping Caleb in place. Looking him dead in the eye, Pogue ground out, "You know exactly what, Caleb."

Not moving from his position, Caleb replied, "Perhaps I don't Pogue. There's a lot of things you could not have liked tonight and there are some that you did like." If it were not for the mischievous spark in his eyes and the smirk, Pogue would have fell for his act.

Taking the small step forward, Pogue pinned Caleb against the cupboard with his body, but not once did his eyes leaves Caleb's. "You want me to say it," Pogue stated and Caleb's smirk grew bigger. Caleb replied, "You should make yourself absolutely clear Pogue because I don't think I'm quite following you."

A flash of emotion crossed Pogue's eyes before he harshly pushed his lips against Caleb's. Teeth biting, demanding entrance that was immediately given. Pogue's tongue invaded Caleb's mouth, as Caleb gave a moan of pure pleasure. Still kissing Caleb deeply, Pogue's right hand drifted down to steady Caleb at his waist and the other to hold Caleb's head in place.

Finally pulling back for air, both boys were panting. Pogue's lips kissed their way to Caleb's ear. "I hated it. The way she was looking at you," Pogue murmured in Caleb's ear, "thinking you could be hers," he traced the ear with his tongue causing Caleb to shudder slightly. Pogue pulled Caleb's hair back, exposing Caleb's throat to him as his lips descended there. Licking slowly, biting and the soft kisses were driving Caleb mad. "She was all over you Caleb," Pogue stopped at the junction between the neck and shoulder. He had found the pulse point there. He licked it and then blew softly on it. The cold wind caused Caleb to shiver slightly. He had long since closed his eyes and just enjoy the feelings that Pogue was making his feel. "But," Pogue all but whispered against Caleb's skin as his lips moved upwards towards Caleb's lips, "the thing I hated the most was you flirting with her."

Pogue's lips caught Caleb's in another kiss, but this one was a slow, sensual one. One that showed promise of love and passion. Pogue pulled back slightly and whispered again, "Your mine, Caleb. I love you so much. So why do that to me?" The question was a plea and it jerked Caleb out of his blissful world. He opened his eyes to meet Pogue's. His grip on his love's shirt slacked and his hand travelled upwards to trace Pogue's face. Pogue's eyes closed at the soft touch but it could not dismiss the image burnt into Caleb's mind.

"I did that to show you," Caleb started and Pogue's eyes flew open, "how I feel every time I have to watch Kate touch you. Your mine, Pogue."

A light of understanding filled Pogue's eyes, coupled with sadness and pain. Breathing deeply, Pogue wrapped his arms around Caleb and buried his head in his boyfriend's neck. Caleb immediately wrapped his arms around Pogue in response, worried at the change of events. Worried that he had hurt Pogue with that statement, no matter how true.

"Pogue?" Caleb finally said quietly, as he threaded and stroked Pogue's hair, after sometime. Not moving from his position, Pogue murmured against Caleb's skin, sending shivers across the older boy's skin.

"I'm sorry Caleb. I'm so sorry that you have to watch that every time I'm with Kate…" Caleb sighed and untangled his fingers from Pogue's hair. Gently, Caleb lifted Pogue's chin and kissed him softly.

Drawing back, Caleb gave Pogue a soft smile and tightened his grip on him. "I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt," Caleb whispered, "but I can stand it as long as your safe. We know how this community, especially the Covenant, reacts with gay men. So if dating Kate means you're safe, I'm fine with it."

Pogue met Caleb's eyes for the whole duration of his mini-speech. Pogue shook his head slightly and grabbed Caleb's hand.

"I don't want you to be 'fine with it' Caleb," Pogue said, frustrated, "I don't want to keep seeing Kate while I just keep wishing it was you instead!" And his crushed his lips against Caleb's, trying to explain what he felt as words had failed him.

Pulling back slightly, Pogue whispered against his love's lips, "I want it to be you and no one else Caleb. I love you."

"And my heart belongs to you and you alone," Caleb whispered as he closed the small distance between their lips. Groaning, Pogue accepted the kiss, opening his lips to allow Caleb entrance, his hands moving to cradle Caleb's face and one to his waist. Caleb could only moan in pleasure into the kiss, surrendering to Pogue's tongue and touch, as his hands trailed down the front of Pogue's body to rest at his waist.

They both needed this and they knew it. Together they stumbled towards the bed, hands and mouths searching, against the other, craving skin on skin. Tumbling on the bed, Pogue moved Caleb to the middle of the bed and settled on top of him. The rush had faded slightly, but by no means had the passion. The kisses became slow, sensual and the touches soft and loving. As if trying to memorise every inch of the other's body.

Caleb's shirt buttons fell open, revealing the demanded skin, and Pogue gently slipped the shirt off Caleb, who willing rose for it to be removed. Straddling Caleb, Pogue then slipped off his own muscle t-shirt and looked at the sight below him. Hair mussed, face flushed and eyes dark with emotions: Love and Lust. All for him, he did this to his love.

Pogue placed open-mouth kisses down Caleb's throat, which vibrated from the moans, downwards to his finely formed chest. Taking a hardened nub into his mouth elicited a groan from his lover.

"Pogue!" Caleb groaned, arching upwards at the sensation, slipping his hands around his love and tracing nameless shapes on the tantalizing skin of Pogue's back. Pogue in response applied the same attention to the other nipple. Hands ran across skin, mapping out the places of pleasure. Kisses fell in a whirl. Where one ended and another started was undefined, passionate, unknown.

Pulling back, Pogue gazed at the Adonis below him, his Caleb that responded to him like this. And him alone. He lowered his lips to Caleb's throat and bit down. Caleb's gasp of surprise turned to one of pleasure as Pogue sucked the spot, leaving a red, tell-tale mark. Each kiss upwards was punctuated by one word, over and over again.

"Mine." Kiss. "Mine." Kiss. "Only mine." and it was sealed with a swift, passionate, toe-curling kiss on Caleb's lips, breathing both lovers breathless.

Every nerve of Caleb's was on high alert, because he knew. When Pogue is possessive, he is a very, very passionate lover. Each time, trying burn himself onto Caleb, so no one else may touch him in this way. And like hell would Caleb ever allow anyone else to do this to him.

Meeting Pogue's lust-dark eyes, Caleb whispered, "I know," and he initiated another kiss. Hands drifted south, and jeans were pulled off. Rough, and in need of what is to come, it was a flurry of clothes. Skin on skin came as a relief despite the temperature rising steadily.

And the haze of passion, pleasure and love. There was no beginning nor end to their bodies, joined as one. The storm that raged outside faded. The world faded. Nothing but the other, creating something that Using could never.

Panting, trying to get their breathe back, Caleb lay next to Pogue, soaking in his warmth. Arms tightened and pulled Caleb closer, holding him as if he would otherwise disappear.

No words were needed. None were said.

Because their love was that kind of magic.

* * *

End.

Read and Review.

BHz.


End file.
